Typical capsules for medicine or foods are classified into a hard capsule and a soft capsule according to the compositions of thin films of the capsules. The typical hard capsule has a material property varied depending on about 95-99 wt % of gelatin in the whole composition of the hard capsule. The soft capsule includes about 30-70 wt % of gelatin and a remainder including various types of additives used to improve a material property of the soft capsule.
In order to prepare the soft and hard thin film capsules, mammal gelatin has been used as a base to produce the thin film of the typical capsule.
However, recently, allergy according to the physical constitution of a person or aversion has been increased in relation to the use of the mammal gelatin, and the tendency to avoid the mammal gelatin has been increased by vegetarians and due to a religious background.
Accordingly, there is required the development on a soft capsule outer skin using a fish or vegetable material.
However, although various types of vegetable gelatins exist, most vegetable gelatins not only have a thick film and inferior elasticity, but also cannot be easily disintegrated.